Right Here Waiting
by Simplistic Nostalgia
Summary: Kikyou is having a little talk to herself. Then Inuyasha is there hearing it all. Oneshot. You don't like leave a flame, I don't care anymore.


A/n: I just love making one-shots. Anyway, this is a KikxInu fluff. I hope you like it. I posted a chapter in To Love Again saying that I will edit every chapter and making a sequel for it. I hope people are happy because that means I will make the chapters longer and worth reading, hopefully... well... enjoy the one-shot.

Right Here Waiting

The sun shines brightly and the rays hit the lake's water. The lake sparkles with so much grace and it also makes two certian brown eyes sparkle, too. Kikyou sighs in worry. She looks at her reflection. ' I loathe at what I become. Living off souls, filled with mixed emotions that I can't understand, and waiting for someone who can't seem to choose the one to live with,' thought Kikyou. Kikyou knew the fact that her relationship with Inuyasha is dying. "Does she really mean more to you than I?" Kikyou asked.

"My body is made by soil and bones. What use is it if I can't seem to find a purpose to stay alive! I have nothing to live for. Keade has past away, I have no family, my loved one is with another, and worst of all, I'm dead!" yells Kikyou as she hit her reflection. 'I have taken care of the wounded and protected the inoccent. Naraku. Idid not avenge myself, yet. I do not wish for Inuyasha to avenge me no longer. I cared for that bandit and I can kill him, too,' thought Kikyou.

While Kikyou seemed to be distracted with her thoughts, Inuyasha is just hiding in the bushes feeling guilt for the pain he caused Kikyou. 'What kind of idiot am I? I don't want to hurt Kikyou, anymore. I want to protect her and stay with her, but I can't leave Kagome because I love her also,' thought Inuyasha. Just then Kikyou was about to speak. He listen carefully. "Even though Inuyasha has caused me so much pain, I also done my part to do so, too," Kikyou continued to talk to her self.

" I also said hurtful things to him. I didn't have enough trust in him," Kikyou continued," but how can I? He is now in love with her. I guess I can't blame him him. She is so carefree, so forgiving, so alive. She has everything that I yearn for. If Inuyasha wishes for my death, that's fine. But I wish to live in his heart forever," Kikyou said to herself.

Inuyasha's eyes soften, "Kikyou." Kikyou looked at herself one more time. Kikyou could remember her fist kiss with Inuyasha. Kikyou began to sing.

(A/n: Kikyou is singing the song Right here by Staind. Can't post Lyrics. Cries)

Kikyou sang with sadness. She waited fifty years for him just to be with him. Now, she finds him with her reincarnation. 'I don't know him anymore. I'm not sure if he even knows me. I thought what we had back then was enough for him to be with me. Then we can make it into something more. Hanyou or not, I love him,' thought Kikyou, ' back then, I had someone to talk to, I found what I needed in my life, it was Inuyasha.'

Inuyasha never heard Kikyou sing before. He never knew that he would be the only thing that Kikyou would only live for. Kikyou sighed and the heard the bushes moving. She could feel Inuyasha's aura now. ' My emotions are going to to get me killedone day,' thought Kikyou. "Inuyasha, come out. I know you are there," said Kikyou. "He never changes," said Kikyou as she saw him coming out of the bushes.

Inuyasha rushed towards Kikyou and pulled her to an embrace. Kikyou could not help, but melt into his arms. "Inuyasha," Kikyou whispered. "Kikyou," Inuyasha whispered back. Inuyasha forgot about his friends. All he had in his mind was Kikyou. " I'm sorry," they both said. KIkyou looked in Inuyasha's eyes and wondered why. Inuyasha did the same. "What do you have to be sorry for? I was the one who hated you, the one who said all those hurtful things to you," Kikyou explained.

Inuyasha fell to his knees and brought Kikyou with him. Kikyou couldn't take it anymore. The thought of him abandoning her is just to much for her to bare. " I fell in love with Kagome. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm willing to bleed for you. Are you willing to forgive me?" told Inuyasha. Kikyou's tears continued to fall. "I have found what I needed in my life. It was you. I forgive you, Inuyasha," responded Kikyou.

Inuyasha held on to Kikyou like his life depended it on it. Kikyou rested in Inuyasha's chest. They looked into eachothers' eyes. Kikyou leaned in and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. Inuyasha returned it. It lasted for moments, but then they had to breathe for air. " I will be right here waiting for you, will you do the same?" asked Kikyou. Inuyasha looked at Kikyou with a smile and said, " You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting." Kikyou smiled and rested her head on Inuyasha's chest once again.

A/N:This one-shot is dedicated to readers who read To Love Again and were kind enough to leave some reviews. Thank you so much. Please don't bother me on my grammer, I can only handle one grammer teacher OKAY! Had to change a few things, can't post lyrics... yea. Well here it is!


End file.
